


Newsworthy

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Grey's Anatomy RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Babies, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Requested fic, Self-Esteem, media, postdivorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Jesse’s new life is more complicated than he expected





	Newsworthy

‘JESSE WILLIAMS AND NEW BEAU FLAUNT NEW RELATIONSHIP’

‘JESSE WILLIAMS LOSES CUSTODY BATTLE TO EX-WIFE, JUDGE ORDERS $50K A MONTH ALIMONY’

‘IS Y/N PREGNANT? EXCLUSIVE SOURCE INFORMATION’

‘SARAH DREW CONGRATULATES ON SCREEN SPOUSE OVER BABY NEWS’

These were the headlines that surrounded me as I looked for the morning paper at the gas station. It was Sunday, and on my way from getting breakfast, my tank informed me that it was empty and so I was forced to stop and fuel up. The queue to pay was extremely long and so as I loitered in the aisle I browsed the magazine rack hoping for something good to read. Luck would have it that all the headlines were about me and my boyfriend and unborn baby.

Though the explosive way my life was documented in front of me was nothing close to the truth and no one in this gas station could possibly care I still felt as though I was on show. Hugging my ever-growing bump towards me I paid as fast as I could and headed home. Coming into the kitchen I dumped my bags on the counter and sighed, looking down at my bump I couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sadness.  
‘Hey babe,’ Jesse said as he came into the kitchen and sidled up behind me giving me a kiss on the top of my head, ‘you got breakfast?’  
‘Uh huh.’  
‘What took so long?’  
‘Had to go to the gas station.’  
‘Ah,’ he exclaimed as one hand left my body and reached into the bags in front of us and started to fish the food out. However, instead of pulling out a breakfast burrito he pulled out the most recent copy of the National Enquirer.

JESSE WILLIAMS CUSTODY BATTLE RAGES ON - War ensues as Baby No. 3 joins the Williams Brood.

I felt him stiffen against me and as I turned around I found him with a face like thunder. He sighed and threw it down on the counter as he moved away from me and rubbed his face with his hand, ‘again Y/N. Really?’  
‘Jess,’ I started but he cut me off.  
‘Why do you do it? We have a nice family day planned with just the three of us and you want to spend it reading this tripe?’  
‘It’s not like that! They’re talking about you! About us! About this little one,’ I said rubbing my belly, ‘doesn’t that bother you at all?’  
‘Of course, it does! But all this rubbish, they don’t know what they’re talking about. They make things up for idiots with nothing better to do to get lured in!’  
‘Oh, so I’m an idiot now?’

He sighed, ‘I didn’t mean it like that but the reason they have the money to sell this crap is because people buy it.’  
‘Well, I can’t believe you don’t want to know what people are saying about you. About your kids! You’ve got to be armed against this shit. You can’t stop people talking but better to know what they’re saying than being blind-sided.’  
‘Well I don’t think bringing that negativity into our house around our kids is healthy,’ he said throwing his hands up in the air before he moved forward and grabbed his breakfast and headed out of the room, ‘hope you and the bump have fun. Happy reading.’

And then he left leaving me with an immeasurable crushing sense of guilt.

After that my day was pretty much wasted. I couldn’t do anything without thinking about Jesse sat somewhere else in the house stewing just the same as I was. I could hear him move around and at some point in the late afternoon, when I was dozing off whilst watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians, I heard the click of the front door signalling I was alone. Sad though I was I couldn’t help falling asleep and was awoken God knows how long later as I was moved up off the couch and onto a warm body. Coming to, I looked around and found Jesse lay on the couch next to me, me at his side. His arm slipped around me as I cuddled into his side and felt his fingertips trace circles on my stomach.

It was a while before we spoke, and It was me that went first, ‘is that Chinese food?’  
I looked at the bag on the coffee table in front of us and felt Jesse’s chest rumble as he laughed, ‘only you could have a fight with someone and your first concern be food.’  
‘Hey!’ I said swatting his chest, ‘pregnant lady here. Or did you forget?’  
‘Never,’ he chuckled as he watched me struggle to get up off of him. With a helping hand, I sat up and reached forward for my favourite dish before getting his out too.  
‘Mmm,’ I moaned as I tucked in.

Jesse watched me before he said, ‘So, this morning…’  
I looked up and placed my spring roll down on my tray and wiped my fingers on my t-shirt, ‘you still mad at me?’  
‘Mad? Baby, I was never mad.’  
‘You weren’t? You could’ve fooled me.’  
‘I wasn’t mad I was…disappointed. We talked about this before I don’t know why you ever want to read that…slander.’  
‘I don’t know either. It’s like a car crash, I now its gruesome and wrong and self-deprecating but I can’t help myself. I just need to see if it’s about you or us… I’m trying to enjoy our life and our baby, and I just need to know what people think about me. If everyone sees me as a villain.’  
‘No one sees you as a villain.’  
‘They see me as a home wrecker.’  
‘Honey, there was no home to wreck. The girl I met 3 days before my divorce was finalised has nothing to do with it. I know that you know that, the kids and Aryn know that. So, some middle-aged woman from Alabama who spends all day doing nothing but reading that rubbish thinks different, who cares?’  
‘I guess you’re right…damn pregnancy brain making me all crazy. Let’s forget it.’  
‘Okay he said leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips, and then another, ‘…you’re not just saying that to get your Chinese, right?’  
‘……. of course not. Well…. maybe a little,’ Jesse smiled a kissed me as he muttered, ‘I love you, you big pregnant crazy lady.’


End file.
